Browning M1919
The M1919 Browning medium machine gun was an air cooled machine gun designed by John Browning. Intended as a supplement for the heavier, water cooled M1917, it served as a general purpose machine gun being used everywhere from aircraft to infantry. The M1919A4 was the most used variant. Later, the M1919A6 was introduced and was generally disliked. It often had the in-line stock cut off to reduce weight. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1919A6 (or 30 cal.) is the American's deployable machine gun. It uses 75-round (150-round in single player) boxes for "magazines", does good damage, has little recoil and a low rate-of-fire, which makes it very controllable. It's accuracy is pretty bad and it's iron sights are hard to use, but the sheer amount of lead the M1919 can throw into the air easily compensates for those shortcomings. The M1919A4 can be found as a mounted weapon in the American campaign in the first level. While you're killed if you try to use it for too long, it fires the same way as it's portable cousin. It's also the main machine gun for the Sherman multiplayer. Image:m1919_uo.png| Image:m1919iron_uo.png|Ironsight Image:30cal1_uo.png|The mounted M1919A4 Image:30cal2_uo.png|Firing the mounted M1919A4 Call of Duty 2 Image:30cal2_2.png|The M1919 Image:30cal1_2.png|Firing the M1919 Call of Duty: World at War The M1919 is unlocked at level 61. Compared to most other machine guns, minding the MG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights can be considered "odd" by some, but still usable. Since the weapon is a true medium machine gun, a user cannot realistically aim accurately with its iron sights. Thus, the iron sights were meant to be used by MMG teams to provide suppressing fire for friendly units (noting the large rectangle was the "probable" calculation for where the bullets will hit). One important, and odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as an SMG, making it the best MG overall. It is beaten in close quarters by the MG42, FG42, and Type 99, but in almost all other situations it is the best. Its main flaws are its long reload time and awful hip accuracy. If wielded correctly, though, this is a weapon to be reckoned with, being effective at mid-long ranges and somewhat decent at close range. Common perks used with the M1919 to maximize its good points or make up for its flaws are usually Sleight of Hand, Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Deep Impact. Sleight of Hand is indeed handy as the reload time for the M1919 is the longest out of all the weapons of Call of Duty: World at War. This weapon is quite good at long ranges, even if the amount of sway may be impeding. It is best to use controlled bursts instead of attempting continuous fire as one will be using quite a lot of bullets with this sort of strategy. Image:m1919_5.png|The M1919 Image:m1919iron_5.png|Ironsights File:M1919 pack a punch.png|The M1919 Pack-a-Punched Trivia * In Call of Duty: World at War, carrying and firing the M1919 with only one operator is unusual, but not totally unrealistic. The M1919 has been filmed in World War II being used in this manner with the aid of a simple sling to help support it's weight. A second man may or may not be close behind carrying a long ammo belt to feed the weapon, and most likely the tripod for the gun because it would weigh over 50lbs with the tripod attached. As noted a later model the M1919A6 was fitted with a buttstock and pistol grip and was intended for this sort of use. * There is a piece of cloth wrapped around the barrel jacket of the weapon, which is where one would place his hand. The piece of cloth is there due to the quick overheating caused by firing for extended times and a high chance of a burn otherwise. * The mission Breaking Point has a soldier (who is quickly killed by a script) seen after exiting the tunnels listed as a submachine gun gunner, even though he has an M1919. * However the soldier is scripted to die he can be saved by quickly shooting the banzai charger who runs at him, however he rarely survives due to other banzai chargers and heavy gunfire. * On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank may look like an M1919. It is not, however, as the Soviet Army did not field any weapon of the sort. * The Browning is finished reloading once you hit the top of the gun with your fist, so double tapping the weapon switch button ("Y" for the Xbox 360, "mouse wheel or 1" for the PC, "Right" on the D-pad for Wii and "Triangle" for the Playstation 3) afterwards effectively cuts the reload time in half, eliminating the need for Sleight of Hand. The concept of add time applies here. This is also recommended on the MG42. This tactic is known as reload canceling. * If you look at the Browning from third-player view, there is no ammo belt on the weapon, this is most easily seen on Breaking Point as the soldier with the M1919 is in a pose where the machine gun can be seen. * In SP and MP empty out your belt but leave one round in the belt, Notice there is a whole belt there instead of one bullet. Shoot that one bullet, the whole belt will be fed through the machine at once. * When reloading from an empty magazine, only reload cancel after the player puts their hand on the cloth. If you cancel before you will have to do the whole reload again. * In Der Riese, it is upgraded to the B-115 Accelerator when put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, featuring a higher rate of fire, more power, and a larger magazine (750 cartridges). * As with all bipods the bipod will appear extended when viewed from 3rd person instead of retracted as viewed from 1st person. Videos World at War Video:Call of Duty 5 World at War: M1919 Browning Montage Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons